Many people may enjoy attempting to solve various puzzles. In particular, cube-type puzzles are a particular category.
Many users of such puzzles may not be able to solve the puzzles or may desire to learn additional moves or strategies. Current teaching tools do not allow for a user to receive feedback at the puzzle itself.
In addition, many users may want to compete with others or share results across social media. Current puzzles are not able to communicate with user devices such as smartphones, and thus lack the capability to allow users to easily interact.
Thus there is a need for a cube puzzle solver that is able to indicate steps toward a solution and interact with various user devices.